The Silver Knight
by AshReaper
Summary: A boy who has been hunted his whole life, haunted by the voice in his head, hides from the dark and light. In grave danger, he is sent into the past to fight for something he never thought he would know. To become the knight or the pawn, for the light, or the dark. Will the thorns in his heart be removed by the dark? -Yaoi warning! SebastianXOC, boyxboy. Yes, the OC is a boy. :}


**'Ello Lovelies~! This is Ash here! So here is a new story. And before anyone asks, this is MxM relationship, so if ya can't accept this, you might as well walk away now, or you can stay and wait, because I will be posting up another version of this story, where the OC is a girl. Either way your up for one hell of a ride. :} So then it will be MxF But until then, this story is cleary SebastianxOC, MxM. Thank you For reading, and I hope you enjoy! Oh and one more thing, this will be rated T for now, but may change to M later on. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any characters from the story, except my OCs. If I did I wouldn't be sitting in the corner eating ice cream and crying about the fact that I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings: None, just a little bit of sadness.**

* * *

**Text:**

'_Thoughts of any character'_

**'The Voice that the OC Hears, that you will not know the name of yet. Hehe~'**

'Normal Text.'

* * *

**Please Review, Fave, Follow or all 3! Flames are yummy and welcome, insults will be laughed at! :)**

* * *

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**The Silver Knight, Chapter 1**

Why He had done it, he was still wasn't sure. But there was one thing he was sure of and that was that he did not regret it. _'Well that was an incredibly idiotic thing to have done. Only an idiot would do that... Crap, does that mean I'm an idiot...? Yep! Don't regret it though! Oh if only I could have seen their faces...'_ A grin split upon his face, ooooh he was in sooo much trouble now.

**'Yes you are~ My Childe~'** His grin widened as his… friend showed up in his mind. A small, but willowy hand rose up to brush the rain droplets out of his eyes, and pale wet hair out of his face.

Although fairly difficult, as the rain hit the pavement with harsh slaps, boots thudding on the pavement, and his harsh panting as he ran, he could faintly hear sirens in the distance. He sped up as fast as he could manage without drawing attention to himself. A small part of him wished that he could just run on at full speed, the problem was that his 'full speed' was a just a bit faster than everyone else. So as he had found over the years, as his mother used to say, "hide what you can do"... He winced at the thought of her. His mother was one of the few people that he just didn't want to think about.

**'Then don't.'**

_'Yeah, um, not as easy as it sounds ya freeloader, she didn't raise you-'_ There was a sudden pain at his midriff, flinching he stumbled. _'Ouch! Fucking hell. Damn it. Thats gonna really hurt later. Nope not gonna be a happy camper in the morning.'_ Forcing himself to ignore the pain. He continued on.

**'Damn it, you idiot. Look what you have done. Hurry-!'**

So lost in the thoughts, he was, he was too late in realizing that the police had caught up with him. Red and blue flashes filled the darkened road.** 'Hurry. Please.'** Eyes widening, He put on one last burst of speed and ran for what he considered a safe haven. Rounding the corner, he paused for a moment peeking around the wall, sighing in relief as he saw the car screech past in the wrong direction.

_'Ha, beat that ya fucking assholes',_ he had made it.** 'It's not over yet, Childe.'** Running over, almost tripping on the cobbled stone of London's Streets, he made it up to one of the steps of the fire escape of the medium sized apartment building. He took the steps two at a time, trying not to think about how old and rusty they were.

**'Yeah, because you could so easily fall through.'**

_'Thanks… Cause I sooo needed to think about that.'_

**'Your welcome. Now focus, get inside.'** It took him longer than he would have originally have preferred to get to his place, but he eventually managed to get there. Throwing open one rusted window he climbed in quickly, slamming it shut behind her. Just in time too.

His knees gave out, sliding him to the floor, only to land on his ass. His head bonked against the window frame, he ignored the slight pain, as he rested his head back and breathed in deeply. Sighing he looked around the barely furnished room. It was old and in bad condition. The paint peeled off the walls, there were old cigarette stains on the ceiling even as it looked like it was about to cave in. Water stains traveled down the off-color white walls like someone had once hosed it down. The rickety floorboards were chipped and stained, some of the nails stuck out of the floor as if taunting someone to step on them. A small bed frame stood in the corner with an old mattress that was more springs and metal than plush, beside it a small nightstand stood, looking as though it were about to fall over from the weight of the books on top of it. Yes, that was the only good thing about this place. It was covered in books and games. He had collected them over the years. Chess, cards, board games, old rare books, new cheesy romance novels, science fiction, all of it. And they were some of his most precious things in the world.

**'Home. It's called Home. Now say goodbye, Childe. I'm afraid we won't be back for a long while.'**

_'Wait! What do you mean we won't be back for…-'_

His eyes seemed to grow hazy all of the sudden, a heavy hand rubbed his eye. There was something wrong though. He Looked at his hand carefully. It was covered in red. 'Blood.' Eyes widened as he felt his heart begin to beat. He was all out too scared to look down. Steeling himself he looked down slowly.

"Damn it." he whispered brokenly. Over his midriff, he now sported a rapidly growing red stain. His eyes closed slowly against the pain.

**'You're an idiot.'** But there was none of it's usual teasing in the voice. It was sad and somber.** 'I am sorry childe. Please forgive me.'**

And then he was gone.

* * *

**Ooooo cliffe~!**

**Will be updated very soon! So keep tuned, as tuned as LooneyToons~Hehe!**

**Ha! But not so soon! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 2 MORE REVIEWS~~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please Review, Fav, Follow or all 3! Flames are yummy and welcome! Insults will be laughed at! :)**


End file.
